lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Lalaloopsy Mini Outfit Recolors
Here is an easy way to track what minis are wearing the same outfits as other minis through what we call recolors. An outfit is owned by whoever wore it first, meaning most outfits belong to the original eight for example. Bea's Signature Dress Mini bea 1.PNG|'1. Bea Spells-a-Lot' (Series 1) Mini berry 2.PNG|'2. Berry Jars 'N' Jam' (Series 6 - 2nd Edition) sister pack jungle.png|'3. Kat Jungle roar' Sisters - Mini Lalaloopsy Littles Bea's Coat Mini bea 2.PNG|'1. Bea Spells-a-Lot' (Series 4 - 2nd Edition) Mini Sew Snowy - Snowy.jpg|'2. Snowy Fairest' (Series 10 - Sew Snowy) lalaloopsy spot raincoat.png|'3. spot splater splash' 5 pack school days Berry's Signature Dress Mini berry 1.PNG|'1. Berry Jars 'N' Jam' (Series 2) Mini - Sister Pack Prairie Dusty Trails.JPG|'2. Prairie Dusty Trails' (Sister Pack) batter up.png|'3. Berry Jars 'N' Jam' moments in time Blossom's Signature Dress Mini blossom 1.PNG|'1. Blossom Flowerpot' (Series 2) Mini sprouts 1.PNG|'2. Sprouts Sunshine' (Easter Exclusive 2012) Blossom's Bug Costume Mini blossom 2.PNG|'1. Blossom Flowerpot' (Series 6 - 2nd Edition) Lucky Lil Big Easter Mini 2013.PNG|'2. Lucky Lil' Bug' (Easter Exclusive 2013) Bun Bun's Signature Dress File:Bun_Bun_Sticky_Icing.jpg|'1. Bun Bun Sticky Icing'(Series 8) File:Grapevine_Stripes.jpg'2. Grapevine Stripes'(Series 15) Candle's Signature Dress mini candle.jpg|'1. Candle Slice O' Cake'(Series 14) Valentina Hugs 'n' Kisses Mini Doll box.png|'2. Valentina Hugs 'N' Kisses'(Valentine's Day 2015) Choco's Signature Dress Choco Whirl Swirl.jpg|'1. Choco Whirl Swirl' (Series 8 - Shoppes) Spoons and Scoops.jpg|'2. Scoops Waffle Cone' (Sisters) Frost's Signature Dress frost.jpg|'1. Frost I.C Cone' (Series 15) Bouncer Fluffy Tail Mini Doll box.png|'2. Bouncer Fluffy Tail' (Easter Exclusive 2015) Mini blossom 2.PNG|'1. Blossom Flowerpot' (Series 6 - 2nd Edition) Lucky Lil Big Easter Mini 2013.PNG|'2. Lucky Lil' Bug' (Easter Exclusive 2013) Little Bah Peep.jpg|'1. Little Bah Peep' (Series 7 - Tales) Suzette La Sweet doll - Mini - sister pack.JPG|'2. Suzette La Sweet' (Sister Pack) Marina's Swimsuit Marina mini 2.PNG|'1. Marina Anchors' (Series 4 - 2nd Edition) Mango Tiki Wiki doll - Mini - sister pack.JPG|'2. Mango Tiki Wiki' (Sister Pack) Misty's Signature Dress Mini misty 1.PNG|'1. Misty Mysterious' (Series 2) Mini peanut 2.PNG|'2. Peanut Big Top' (Series 3 - 2nd Edition) Mittens' Signature Vest & Skirt Mini mittens 1.PNG|'1. Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff' (Series 1) Mini pillow 2.PNG|'2. Pillow Featherbed' (Series 3 - 2nd Edition) Mini bea 4.PNG|'3. Bea Spells-a-Lot' (Series 10 - Sew Snowy) Mittens' Puffer Jacket Mittens mini 3.PNG|'1. Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff' (Series 4 - 3rd Edition) Mini Sew Snowy - Holly.jpg|'2. Holly Sleighbells' (Series 10 - Sew Snowy) Peanut's Ribbon Dress Mini peanut 3.jpg|'1. Peanut Big Top' (Series 5 - 3rd Edition) Mini spot 3.jpg|'2. Spot Splatter Splash' (Series 5 - 3rd Edition) Mini toffee 2.PNG|'3. Toffee Cocoa Cuddles' (Carry-Along Playhouse) spot sister pack.png|'4. spot splater splash' sister pack Pepper's Signature Dress Mini pepper 1.PNG|'1. Pepper Pots 'N' Pans' (Series 2) Marina mini 3.jpg|'2. Marina Anchors' (Series 4 - 2nd Edition) Pepper's Pajamas Mini pepper 2.PNG|'1. Pepper Pots 'N' Pans' (Series 4 - 2nd Edition) Mini peanut 4.jpg|'2. Peanut Big Top' (Series 8 - Sew Sleepy) pillow pj's.png|'3. Pillow Featherbed' 5 pack silly sleepover Pillow's Signature Pajamas Mini pillow 1.PNG|'1. Pillow Featherbed' (Series 1) Mini mittens 2.PNG|'2. Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff' (Series 3 - 2nd Edition) Cotton Hoppalong doll - mini.JPG|'3. Cotton Hoppalong' (Easter Exclusive 2011) Mini crumbs 3.PNG|'4. Crumbs Sugar Cookie' (Series 8 - Sew Sleepy) Pillow featherbed holiday target dvd mini exclusive.PNG|'5. Pillow Featherbed' (Christmas Exclusive 2012 DVD Bundle) Pillow's Two-Piece Pajamas Mini pillows sleepover.PNG|'1. Pillow Featherbed' (Playset) Mini sahara 2.jpg|'2. Sahara Mirage' (Series 4 - 2nd Edition) Scarlet's Signature Dress Mini scarlet 1.PNG|'1. Scarlet Riding Hood' (Series 7 - Tales) Blossom Flowerpot doll - Mini - sister pack.JPG|'2. Blossom Flowerpot' (Sister Pack) Scoops' Signature Dress Scoops Waffle Cone.jpg|'1. Scoops Waffle Cone' (Series 8 - Sweet Shop) Mini scoops 2.PNG|'2. Scoops Waffle Cone' (Playset) Sunny's Overalls Mini sunny 1.jpg|'1. Sunny Side Up' (Series 2) Mini spot 2.PNG|'2. Spot Splatter Splash' (Series 3 - 2nd Edition) Mini sunny 3.PNG|'3. Sunny Side Up' (Carry-Along Playhouse) Mini blossom 3.PNG|'4. Blossom Flowerpot' (Series 10 - Silly Funhouse) Mini sister pk pix e.PNG|'5. Pix E. Flutters' (Sister Pack) Sunny's Pajamas Mini sunny 2.PNG|'1. Sunny Side Up' (Playset) Mini peppy 2.PNG|'2. Peppy Pom Poms' (Series 8 - Sew Sleepy) Mini - May Little Spring.jpg|'3. May Little Spring' (Easter Exclusive 2014) Mittens pj's.png|'4. Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff' 5 pack silly sleepover Swirly's Signature Dress Mini swirly 1.PNG|'1. Swirly Figure Eight' (Series 3) Mini Sew Snowy - Mittens.jpg|'2. Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff' (Series 10 - Sew Snowy) Toasty's Signature Dress Toasty Sweet.PNG|'1. Toasty Sweet Fluff' (Series 9 - Candy Cute) NoelleNorthpoleBox.jpg|'2. Noelle Northpole' (Christmas Exclusive 2014) Toffee's Signature Dress Toffee mini 1.jpg|'1. Toffee Cocoa Cuddles' (Series 6) Mini sister pk jewel.PNG|'2. Jewel Sparkles' (Sister Pack) Haley.jpg|3. Haley Galaxy (Series 12) Category:Mini Lalaloopsy